While cold beverage products are very popular, consumers are drinking an increasing number of hot beverages, especially non-carbonated beverages. Existing post-mix beverage dispensing equipment, however, cannot make both hot and cold drinks. Conventionally, a post-mix dispenser receives a concentrated beverage ingredient (e.g., syrup) in a container (e.g., bag-in-box) and mixes the concentrate with cold water to produce a cold beverage upon demand.